


Победи простуду (любовью)

by Taracsacum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Gives Him One, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sickfic, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Тони ни в какую не хочет признавать, что он болен. Баки придётся быть максимально убедительным, чтобы заставить его отдохнуть.





	Победи простуду (любовью)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feed a Cold (With Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465156) by [FrenchKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey). 

Тони медленно выплыл из забытья, осоловело моргнув тяжёлыми веками. Он повернул голову и застонал, почувствовав боль.

— Джарвис, чт с мной? — неразборчиво пробормотал он.

— Исходя из ваших биологических показателей, у вас простуда. Если позволите, рекомендованное лечение — обильное питьё и отдых, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

— Ну-у, звучит скучно, — недовольно пробурчал Тони, сползая с кровати. — Пойду в мастерскую.

— Сэр, не думаю, что это мудрое решение.

Тони укутался в одеяла и выскользнул из комнаты, демонстративно проигнорировав обеспокоенного и настойчивого Джарвиса, который требовал его вернуться в постель.

Баки отвлёкся от своего кофе, заметив прошедшего мимо него замотанного в одеяло зомби. Сверху из-под пышного кокона в разные стороны торчали тёмные волосы, а снизу — красный носок. Судя по росту, это мог быть только Тони. И даже для него подобное поведение было слишком странным. Баки молча последовал за ним.

Тони подошёл к мастерской и замер перед дверью. Ему нужно что-то сделать, чтобы войти. В голове стоял густой туман, который никак не давал думать здраво. Нужно ввести код. А потом попытаться вовремя закончить все апгрейды, чтобы поработать над Старкфоном и в очередной раз не вывести Пеппер из себя. Он медленно потянулся к клавиатуре и положил на неё руку.

Баки наблюдал за тем, как тот борется с замком. Тони явно не в порядке. И явно будет упорно рваться работать. Баки вздохнул и шагнул вперёд.

— Дорогой, что ты делаешь? — мягко спросил он, подавшись ближе к Тони и взяв его за руку.

Тот подпрыгнул и резко обернулся, покачнувшись и чуть не рухнув на пол.

— Боже, Бакару, ты смерти моей хочешь? — прохрипел он.

— Детка, ты ужасно охрип. — Нахмурился Баки. — Ты должен лежать в кровати.

— Но работа. Пеппер. Злюка, — проскулил Тони.

— Ага, — совершенно равнодушно ответил Баки. — Пойдём. Нечего себя убивать, пытаясь что-то сделать. Ты, вон, дверь не можешь открыть. Брось, только хуже себе сделаешь.

Тони недовольно показал ему язык. Баки покачал головой, подошёл ближе и подхватил его на руки. Тони совершенно прелестно вскрикнул и начал брыкаться.

— Никакой работы. Мы идём наверх. Ляжешь на диван, посмотришь хороший фильм и поешь немного супа. Хватит возмущаться. — Тони что-то недовольно пробурчал в ответ. — Я даже позвоню Пеппер и объясню, что случилось, — предложил Баки.

Тони решил, что не стоит подвергать себя лишнему риску, и уютно прижался к тёплому телу Баки. Если уж Баки решил позвонить Пеппер (которая до сих пор его немного пугала), значит, он и впрямь нездоров и может позволить себе немного расслабиться.

— Так-то лучше. Давай, пойдём наверх, — ласково пробормотал Баки, легонько поцеловав Тони в лоб. Тони сонно улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, засыпая.


End file.
